Family Forever
by IamtheBlueJay
Summary: A broken family that was separated for years is reunited when their sister returns injured and baring foreboding news. One-shots at the end!
1. Chapter 1

Ratchet looked at Midnight, she was asleep with a book in her hand. He turned his attention to prowl, he was lying on his back, his head in midnight's lap. He looked at Bumblebee, the sparkling was sleeping in his arms he had just broke the bond with his family to keep them safe from their mom who was a traitor to the entire planet and desired to offline her three heirs.

"I love you three so much." That was the last thing he said to them as he walked out. He knew that optimus prime would take care of them.

"I will care for them as if they were my own, old friend" Optimus said sadly looking at Ratchet, who was turning to leave. Ratchet walked out of the room dejectedly as the door swooshed shut behind him, shutting him off from his old life.

8 Years later Prowls POV

I looked at Bumblebee, who was playing with a toy car I had bought for him when he was seven he was currently rolling it around the room happily and making vrooming noises. I smiled and closed my optics.

(! Flashback !)

I looked around the house looking for my older sister, she was gone no one could find her. She had disappeared one day and noone could find her. Optimus came up behind me with bumblebee in his arms pulling me in for a hug.

"We will find her soon," Optimus said with sincerity.

But, years went by and she was still gone we all lost hope that she was all right. We never said it aloud but everyone kind of just accepted that she wasn't online anymore. I remember thinking when we still had hope that she was online I love you midnight.

(! Flashback end !)

"Prowl?" I looked up to bumblebee looking at me.

"Yes bee?" I said looking at him

"Will midnight come back for us?" Bee said, still not fully understanding what had happened to his big sister.

"I don't know. You want to see what dad is up too?" Prowl asked, trying to change the subject, he didn't wan't his little brother to be sad.

(A/N They don't know that Ratchet is their real dad they think optimus is)

"Yeah!" Bumblebee yelled as he jumped up and ran out, dismissing their previous line of conversation.

IN OPTIMUS PRIME'S ROOM

"Hi dad!" Bumblebee said as he walked up to Optimus, prowl close behind him.

"Hello little one what are you up to?"Optimus said, an alarm going off seconds later. All the autobots were in the living room.

"There is a female we think she is a bot but don't know." Ratchet said as he looked at his team.

"OK, AUTOBOTS TRANSFOM AND ROLL OUT"

RANDOM SITD IDK OPTIMUS POV

I looked at the femme as she walked right in front of us, I froze at the sight of the bot in front of me. I looked over to where prowl and Bee were standing, wondering what their reactions would be.

Prowl walked towards her with a look of disbelief on his faceplates. He stopped when he was standing in front of her.

"Midnight?"


	2. I need to think of a name

MIDNIGHT'S POV

I couldn't believe it, Prowl and bumblebee were online and standing right in front of me. I had thought they were offline, I had gone on for years feeling an empty space in my spark and here they were, online and functioning.

"Prowl?" I asked, my voice was weak with the taxation of my wounds. I needed Medical attention soon or I wouldn't survive. I still needed to tell them about our mom and what her plan was, I at least had to live long enough to tell them that.

Prowl ran up to me and held me in his arms. I gladly welcomed the support from my younger brother, noting how much he had grown since we last saw each other.

"What happened midnight?" Bumblebee asked, still quite innocent. I felt bad for what I was about to bring my family into, but they would offline if I didn't tell them. I needed to tell them what's going to happen if this family doesn't get it together.

"Prowl, mom, she is going to-" I managed to get out before Everything when black

OPTIMUS PRIME POV

"We need to get her to base immediately, she needs medical attention." I said transforming and letting prowl put midnight In my trailer. When I was sure she was secured I started to head back to base, the others transforming and following suit.

At base

"Will she be alright?" Bumblebee asked sitting next to Prowl on the floor.

"Yeah you guys might want to go to bed ." Ratchet said, not wanting his creations to be there if Midnight got any worse. Ratchet slowly exited the room without looking back.

PROWLS ROOM

Bumblebee was about fall into recharge as prowl sat down thinking next to him on the berth.

FLASHBACK

Midnight ran out of the house, fighting all the cons that had suddenly attacked her, one thing was keeping her going

Her family

Her bothers

Her father

Those were the things that made fighting worth it, even though she wouldn't see them for quite some time and would think they were offlined for just as long, she had to fight.

Prowl remembered looking out the window at his sister, she was running away from the cons, trying to get them away from the house, That was the last time he had ever seen the comforting sight of her dark blue armor.

FLASHBACK END

Prowl woke with a start, He must have dozed off while thinking. Prowl was about to run out of his room to see if Midnight was awake when Ratchet walked in.

"Prowl midnight is awake." He said, coming in and leading Prowl towards the med bay. Prowl managed to grab a groggy Bumblebee from recharge before he was dragged out by the medic.

"I have something I need to tell you." Midnight said to her brothers as they walked in. She ventilated deeply getting ready to bring her brothers into the most dangerous fight they would ever experience." You may not remember her but our mother's name was Downfall, Optimus is not you father, although he has been an aazing gaurdian, Ratchet is our actual father." Midnight said, allowing herbrothers to take in all the new information, unfortunately Ratchet had slipped out prior to Midnight's info session.

"Downfall wants us in the scrapheap because we are the only ones that stand in her way to ruling cybertron. Dad thought we would be safer if he broke our family bond, so he did just that and gave you to Optimus so Downfall wouldn't know where to find us." she said as she started to cry.

"What are we going to do?" Bumblebee asked with a scared expression. Ratchet entered and stood by the door waiting for what he knew was coming.

"You're not are dad! Why did you give us up? You know we can fight, Midnight did and she was missing for 5 years!" Prowl yelled, turning towards his so called 'father'. Bumblebee backed away from him, scared at his outburst.

"I didn't want you fighting! I didn't want Midnight to fight either! I didn't even know midnight went missing. I've tried to keep my distance, having to watch you grow up from the sidelines, as to not alert your mother of who you really are!" ratchet said trying to keep his temper down, he wasn't angry at his creations, he was angry at his sparkmate. "I didn't know she went missing until 4 years ago."

"You didn't look for her like bumblebee optimums and I did?!" Prowl yelled, angry that his own father didn't look for her, while he and his family spent the better of two years searching all of Cybertron without finding a trace of information. Bumblebee had backed into a corner and was cowering with fear, he just wanted his family to be happy and not fight. He kept getting horrible flashbacks of the day Midnight left and the nightmares he had had of seeing her offlined frame.

"You know why I didn't look for her huh? Because we are royalty of cyberton!" Ratchet yelled, Bumblebee was crying now and so was midnight, Prowl just stood there knowing that the cons had the avantage now that they knew.

(####################################################################################)

Blue Jay: Haha what do you like about that?

Illustriousgiraffe: You need to calm down.

Blue jay: NEVER!

Illustriousgiraffe: Any way R&R am goignto try to get this mad girl to CALM DOWN!

Blue jay NEVER NEVER NEVER!

Illustriousgiraffe: we DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS SADLY ( KNOCKS BLUE JAY OUT WITH PAN) HEHE


	3. Chapter 3

everybot in the room stared at Ratchet, Bumblbee stopped crying momentarily, and Midnight lifted her head from between her knees, still lightly sobbing.

THIS IS WHAT I HAVE SO FAR, WHAT SHOULD IT END WITH AND ALSO YOU OR I CAN ADD THE END NOTE AND BEGINNING NOTE

Ratchet just stood there and Returned all their stares, feeling their anger in the air. He was ashamed that he had to keep them in the dark for so long, but he knew it would be less painful watching them grow up from the sidelines than it would be seeing their offlined frames.

Finally Bee broke the silence, "What happened to you Midnight? Who hurt you?" Bee said still quite scared from seeing his sister so beat up and hearing his brother yelling at a mech who claimed to be his real father. Bumblebee was confused to say the least.

Midnight looked down at her little brother, she had missed him so much. She opened her arms for a hug and Bee gladly accepted, walking over and wrapping his arms around his big sister.

"I got attacked by a bunch of cons, they were minions of mom's. But don't you worry about me, I am fine now and I won't let Downfall hurt you or Prowl." She said looking at her two brothers.

After everyone in the room had calmed down Ratchet decided he should tell everyone what his intentions had been and how sorry he felt for leaving them. So he pulled up a chair and beckoned for his creations to come and sit around him.

Prowl sat cross legged with Bee sitting in his lap and midnight sat with her legs outstretched, leaning on Prowl's side.

"I am truly sorry for leaving you all, you don't know how hard it was not being part of raising you. But it was for your own safety. You're mother, she ah...was always hungry for power, and I'm afraid that after she had Bee ahe realized that you all stood in her way and would eventually take her power. She still believes that this will happen and has made it her goal to destroy you." Ratchet said trying not to break down and cry. "Downfall was an extraordinary femme when I first met her, she was kind and funny and sweet, she always wanted a family, but as soon as she married into my families power she became crazed and greedy. She started out just wanted to raise a family and that is why we created you three, she never realized what heirs really meant untill you were standing right in front of her."

Ratchet let that sink in before he said "I hope you can forgive me, I love you all very much," he left after saying this and Prowl Bee and Midnight stared at the chair he had been sitting in, contemplating their situation and what they had just learned.

IN PROWLS ROOM

Prowl was sitting on his berth in his room looking at Midnight's sleeping form, he had offered to let her stay in his room until they could clear out a separate one for her. SHe hadn't minded, it reminded her of when they were little and all used to sleep in Ratchet's room. But as soon as she had laid down on the berth she was out like a light, she was still exhausted from the fight with the cons.

Prowl heard a polite rapping on the metallic surface of his door "It's Bee, can I come in?" Bee asked from the other side of the door. Bee had always been pretty respectful of other bot's boundaries, always asking before he came close.

"Of course Bee," Prowl said getting up and opening the door for his little brother, He picked him up and sat him down in his lap. Bee's favorite place to sit was Prowl's lap and it always made him feel safe, Prowl was pretty sure that Bee was here because he didn't feel safe and he wanted to comfort Bee so he kept his arms around he small bot and rocked slowly back and forth

"Why would our mom not want us Prowl?" Bee asked in a hushed tone, not wanting to wake his sister.

"I don't know Bee, Maybe because she was never meant to be a mother, from what Ratchet told us she doesn't sound like a very nice femme." Prowl replied in an equally as quiet tone.

"Is it our faults?" Bee asked, worried that it was somehow his fault that his mother went psycho. He had it in his mind that since he was the youngest that maybe he had pushed her over the edge and made her not want creations.

"No Bee no creator should ever hate their own creations, It is her own fault for not wanting to accept the love of a family." Ptowl said trying to comfort Bee.

They sat in silence for a while, just thinking about their family and how it had changed so much in the last day.

"I'm sorry for scaring you today Bee." Prowl finally said, remembering how terrified Bee had been when he had yelled at Ratchet.

"It's ok, I'm just not used to seeing you lose your temper, you are usually very calm." Bee said with reassuring smile. The two chatted for a while and eventually Bee fell into recharge in Prolw's lap. Prowl couldn't keep his optics open for much longer than Bee had and was soon leaning on Midnight with a smile on his face, they hadn't all slept together like this since they were sparklings. For the first time in eight years they were a family.


	4. Chapter 4

family Forever chap 4 Prowl pov

Illustriousgiraffe: Hi people, I want to give a thank you to the people who review thank you theZetoranian and don't worry about blue jay she still asleep\

Family Forever chap 4 Prowl pov flashback

I watched Midnight train, she was really good. She was steadily improving and could hold her own in a fight.

Bumblebee was playing with Optimus behind me. He was content just rolling the toy car around the floor and we played along with his antics.

Midnight was a Cyber-ninja like me, outfitted to fight and protect our planet, but Bumblebee was created as legacy. To tell bots that the war will one day end, he was created as a new hope, that another generation could be less violent and stop the foolish war for the sake of the planet. He was meant to big things, although I didn't know what specifically he was going to accomplish, I could feel it in my spark that he would change Cybertron for the better one day, that is, if he could survive that long.

Flashback end

I woke to a loud noise, Bumblebee and midnight where awake as well. We sat in our room contemplating what could possibly have woken us up, we heard distant fighting. I could feel the building shaking from the force of an explosion, someone must have been attacking us. I knew who it was even before I saw her walk in, It was our mother, Downfall. Her armor was dark blue, a bit lighter than Midnight's, and she had lavender optics, a sign that she was no longer a good-hearted autobot. She stood tall despite being nly a few inches taller than Prowl, and her presence made her seem as though she was as tall as Optimus Prime.

She approached us slowly,"Hello my little creations, did you miss me? I hope so. Bumblebee you've grown so much, and midnight, I am surprised to see that you are not dead." Downfall said in a too-sweet voice.

We stood in front of Bumblebee, who wasn't as skilled in battle as us and did not have weapons yet, we needed to protect him at all costs.

"Leave us alone Downfall." Midnight said, venom in every word, " You will not destroy this family again, we are a family forever, and we will stay that way."

Downfall transformed her arm into a cannon and we all flinched. She made a move to aim it at me but Bee interrupted her.

"Please don't hurt prowl, or any of us, we are your family." Bee said peeking out from behind my leg. I wanted to shout for him to get back, because I knew we couldn't hold off Downfall for long.

Downfall gave Bee a quizzical look, and before either of us could move she swept her foot underneath Bee's leg and knocked him from behind us, onto the floor. She approached him with lightning speed and kicked him so hard in the chest that he went flying into the wall. I watched as his form went limp as he fell to the ground.

"You monster! you would kill your sons just to be queen of Cybertron! That is sick, you are no mother!" Midnight said as bulkhead optimus and ratchet ran in "You will never rule Cybertron, not while we still function."

Downfall knew that she would have no chance against all of us, so she pressed a few buttons on a technological wrsitlet that adorned her wrist and dispersed into a cloud of pixels. It must have been some solitary ground bridge or something, a tool for cowards who can not stay in the fights they started themselves.

HOURS LATER

Optimus gathered the lifeless body of his adopted son into his arms and rushed him to th med bay.

Ratchet quickly began run tests and do various scans to see where Bee was most damaged. He had a major helm injury and his spark beating abnormally. Ratchet was about to start shocking Bee's spark when a loud shrill continuos noise rang through the room.

Bumblebee was flatlining.


	5. Someone give me an Idea for a name

Blue Jay: YESSSSSS

( )

"He is dying." ratchet said frantically trying to find a way to bring Bee out of permanent stasis lock. He couldn't think of anything that would possibly work unless..  
"There is only one way to save him, but..." Ratchet said trying to tell his family the hard choice they would have to make.

"What ratchet?" Prowl asked, getting pretty impatient considering his brother was at the doors of death at the moment.

"The only way to save him is to make a bond. We have to re-establish our familial bond but," Ratchet said, putting a hand up when prowl tried to interrupt, "It also means that Downfall with be part of the bond too, and she will be able to find us, anywhere. I do not know how to preform this procedure but I believe you two, being cyber-nijas, would know." Rtachte said looking at his older creations.

Midnight looked at prowl, he gave her a small nod acknowledging her silent question. "We know how, and we have to save Bee no matter the cost." Midnight said with desperation, looking at her injured brother on the medical berth.

"Yeah but it could kill us all" Prowl said sitting down on the floor, he had already made up his mind, he would not let his little brother offline without knowing they had at least tried to bring him back or had failed and gone along with him to the well of allsparks.

"let's do it, we have to, for Bee," he said grabbing Ratchet's hand and quickly sitting him down on the floor next to him, midnight followed suit and sat cross-legged across from Prowl.

They explained to ratchet and tarted as soon as they could, Bee was running out of time.

They sat in their small circle, all thinking as one, they concentrated on healing the relationships that had been broken between them over time, they focused on strengthening the dependence they had on one another. Prowl thought of how happy he was to see that Midnight was functioning, Midnight reflected on how good it felt to be back with her family, and Ratchet contemplated how amazing it was that the truth was finally out in the open and that they could now start to become a family again, a real one.

Hours later

The three had been sitting on the floor for what had felt to them like days when they heard groaning. Bee was emerging from stasis.

They immediatelt stopped their bonding and started to get up. They were all pretty weak, it had taken a lot of energy to do what they had done, but it had worked. There were several times when they had thought that they couldn't take the stress of all the thoughts and feeling that were bombarding their processors but they focussed on saving Bee during those times and kept going..

"It worked," Midnight said working on standing up without falling over. She wobbled a bit, "and we'll all live," she said with a smile as she walked over to Bee as fast as she could manage.

Prowl had already made it to the medical Berth and was hugging his sleeping brother in his embrace.

"Thank Primus." Prowl said, looking down at Bumblebee, who was starting to stir.

"OW my helm," Bumblebee groaned, bringing a hand up to his helm. Bee didn't move from his spot inhis brothers arms, instead he moved in close and enjoyed the warmth of his brother's spark next to his own. Now that they had a bond they could feel ech other's emotions and send each other feelings and messages through the bond.

Prowl had just started to take Bee to their room when an explosion rocked the base for the second time that day.

"We have to get out of here! Downfall must have felt the bond and assumed that it meant that Bee was till alive," Prowl yelled as midnight picked Bumblebee up, holding him close.

"We need to find the others!" She yelled through the din of explosions and shooting. SHe didn't have to look far though because moments later most of the occupants of the base ran in, ready for a fight.

"Sentinel Prime is out front!" Optimums yelled, taking bumblebee from midnight running out the door. Midnight and Prowl Followed quickly.

"Come on we'll take you to be ship." Sentinel yelled when he saw the group he was supposed to help escape.

Prowl was halfway to Sentinal's ship when he go tTackled by Downfall, she lashed out at him attacking him every time he tried to get a punch in. Midnight ran to help him, but their mother was an amazing fighter and the siblings had trouble keeping their ground in the fight.

"Jazz! Help prowl!" Sentinel yelled.

Jazz ran into the fight with great speed, he jumped up and kicked Downfall square in the chest and she flew backwards as Jazz landed on his feet in front of Prowl, offering him a hand so he could stand. Jazz helped Prowl to the ship and Midnight walked, limping slightly, directly behind them.

They made it to the ship and the doors immediately closed. The ship lifted off into the sky before Downfall could follow. But it wouldn't hold her off for long, she could now find them wherever they went.

After the excitement of the battle had filtered out and eveyone had been attended to medically everyone sat down to a meeting, they needed a plan.

"We will definitely need to improve our fighting skills, Bee too, did you see the way Downfall was able to take two of us on with no problem. Is there any way we could get some upgrades?" Prowl asked Sentinel.

"Yes Bumblebee will get upgrades first, since he needs to learn the most about fighting and weapons. Prowl, go with Bumblebee and assist him in picking out the proper upgrades, show him how to handle a blaster as well. Midnight have a training session with Optimus so you can improve your fighting tactics." Sentinel said, assigning each bot to a task that would efficiently use the time they had to take to calibrate where the safest place to land would be.

HOURS LATERS

Prowl, Midnight and Bumblebee all shared a room aboard the ship, They didn't mind, it gave them time to catch up on 8 years of missed talking. Bumblebee was playing with his cars before when to bed. Midnight was asleep.

"Bumblebee come here, you need to recharge." Prowl said to bumblebee, seeing the dimming optics of his brother, training had really tired him out, and he remembered that the first time you used a new blaster it really drained your energon levels.

Bee hobbled over, dazed with tiredness, and settled into Prowl's lap, falling into recharge immediately. He had always liked sleeping in Prowl's lap, and he slept like than more often than not, Prowl didn't mind, he rather enjoyed the presence of his younger brother, it was comforting.

NEXT DAY

Prowl came out of recharge abruptly when he heard shouting in the halls.

"DOWNFALL IS HERE! GET REDY TO FIGHT!" Someone yelled everyone was running and yelling.

Bee and Midnight had woken up as well and were looking around, still half asleep. Their mom couldn't give them just one peaceful day, could she?

"Bumblebee stay close!" Prowl and midnight yelled.

Midnight ad taken Bee's hand into her own when she was smacked form behind and knocked to the ground several feet away from Bee.

"Hello how's the helm little Bee?" Downfall asked walking up to him but getting socked by the twins. They sood on opposite sides of the craxy femme and punched her back and forth, but she was resiliant and easily dodged and blocked all of their attacks.

"WHATEVER YOU DO, WHEREVER YOU GO, THERE IS NO ESCAPE! I WILL KILL YOU AND YOU ALL! BUMBLEBEE WILL BE THE FRSIT TO DIE!" Downfall yelled attacking them.

Prowl kicked into gear, overcoming the shock of her surprise attack, He lunged and attacked, kicking her in the head.  
Midnight punched her in the neck knockeing her to the grouns

"We will not die today." Midnight said. Downfall kicked prowl in the head knocking him down with bumblebee. Then sentinel, optimus, ratchet, the tiwns, jazz and bulkhead surrounded her.  
"Oh what am going to have to go though you too?" Downfall asked "So be it."

(#####################)

Blue jay : Good? Bad? R&R  
Illustri


	6. Don't kill me!

Blue Jay: Yay!

(^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^)

Prowl and Bee lay in a heap on the ground, still overcoming the shock of what had happened in the last few seconds, their mother had come and attacked them, kicked them to the ground, and threatened the entire crew of the ship.

Ratchet and optimus flanked Downfall's left and the twins stood directly behind her. Bulkhead and Jazz stood to her right and Midnight, who was standing, petrified, directly in front of her insane mother whom she hadn't seen in 8 years and was currently getting pretty tired of seeing her every few hours when she decided to attack.

Downfall lunged for her daughter but was cut off by Optimus who smacked her across the room with his sword.

she quickly recovered and attacked the bots closest to her. She jabbed her arm blades at Jazz who was shooting energon rounds at her. He dodged most of her slashed but got cut up, it would have been worse if Bulkhead hadn't stormed in and slammed Downfall against the wall.

"You are all weaklings," She said shoving the big brute off of her "and i could destroy you with only the power i posses in my little digit," she said, actually heaving Bulkhead into the air and throwing him into Optimus and Ratchet.

Bee Prowl and Midnight stared in awe, how could one bot be so powerful, they weren't even sure that Optimus could pick Bulkhead up, let alone throw him.

Prowl suspected that she could do this only because she had no love in her spark and let evil consume her, when he fought, he always felt bad for killing bots, this monster didn't care whom she killed, and that was why they couldn't let her take over the planet.

Prowl figured they better get up from their vulnerable heap and help the frozen in place Midnight.

Bee and Prowl untangled themselves and ran up to their sister.  
"Midnight, we need to move," he said tugging her arm. she wouldn't budge.

"Our friends are getting hurt because of us, we have to go somewhere else," Bee said, surprising Prowl with how wise the staement was. It seemed to do the trick, Midnight stumbled forward a bit, she couldn't live with herself if anyone got hurt because of her.

"You're right Bee," she said taking his hand, "we should take this somewhere where we won't endanger anyone else."

They all turned and ran for the door, making sure Downfall saw them run past so she would follow. It worked and she ran after them.

Downfall paused her running for mere seconds to throw a grenade into the doorway of the previous room, if no one could follow then no one could serve as a nuisance to her task of murdering her creations.

The doorway crumbled and blocked any way out.

Bee felt the shockwave first, since he was shorter, and looked up a this siblings. They all made optic contact and decided they didn't have time to see what it was, so they kept running, still not sure where they were going.

Prowl could sense Downfall coming close behind them and figured that their best bet, although a dangerous place for a fight, would be topside, on the outside of the ship.

Midnight caught on and led them to a ladder that would take them to the top of the ship. Prowl helped Bee on first and tried to do the same with Midnight but she refused and made him go up before her.

They ranout to the opening of the ship it was at lest a 4,0000 drop and they would die for sure, so jumping was not an option, but it might be a sufficient way of ridding the world of their horrible mother once and for all.

Just as they finished contemplating their surroundings and options they heard a loud crash and saw the hatch from the ladder fly off and fall down towards the surface. Their mom sure had a lot of anger.

"It's just us my little creations," She said, the insanity seeping into her words. "You will be considerably easier to offline now that those other bots aren't here to protect you." she said inching forward against the rush of the wind.

"We don't need to be protected!" Midnight yelled.

"Yeah," Bee agreed, "we can fight for ourselves." Bee said with confidence, even though he had barely any experience fighting.

"Very well, I don't really care what you believe because you will all be offline very soon, and it wont matter then will it?" She said tilting her head.

Downfall was tiring of this useless banter, she decided to make her move. She lunged forward with an amazing amount of balance considering the strong winds, Prowl pulled bBee out of the way before Downfall could knock him over, but she was quickly back on her feet.

The siblings stayed in a tight formation, Midnight on the right, Bee in the middle and Prowl on the left, leaving no space for Downfall to separate them. SHe attacked them with bullets, arm blades, and a volley of other weapons, trying to get them to move away from one another. She didn't really want to push them off,, she would rather watch them die at her own hands then watch them plummet to their deaths.

She was so focused on this that she didn't notice that they were actually inching her backwards and n a few feet she would be sent flying of the edge. Once she was close enough the wind would whisk her away.

They fought like this for several minutes, fending her off as one unit, shooting simultaneously, and blocking her shots. Once they were at the edge Downfall realized what was happening, but it was too late, the siblings all charged up their arm blasters and shot at one concentrated point on her armor.

She flew backwards and her scream was lost in the wind. The three just stood there, they had finally done it, they were relieved but at the same time felt pain in their sparks. Even if their mother hadn't returned the love through their bonds, they still had maintained the bond and thus felt the pain of her bond severing when she made contact with the ground.

They all flinched at once and gave each other solemn looks, but they had no time for grieving because seconds too late they saw the present their mother had left them as a dying wish, a bomb.

Time moved in slow motion as Bee turned to Hug prowl's leg and Prowl put an arm protectively around his siblings. they barely had time to kneel before time sped up again and a huge explosion rocked the ship. all at once, everything went completely black.

Bee came out of stasis first and shot up in to a sitting position, immediately lying back down because of the pain. Ratchet rushed to his side, looking over the monitor beside his berth.

Bee looked up with wide optics, he didn't even need to say anything for Ratchet to unerstand what he was asking.

"They are functioning, Bee, don't worry you'll all make it." Ratchet said watching the stress flow out of the youngling.

Bee looked to the berths at his sides, he was in the middle of his two older siblings, who were a bit banged up but loked fine for the most part.

Bee heard a groan and saw that Prowl was waking up. Prowl had similar reaction to Bee's, shooting upright and looking around, he was relieved to see that Bee was looking right back at him.

"Dad says we are gonna be fine," Be said to his older brother, finally getting used to the fact that Ratchet was their real father. Ratchet would be reaching out through their family spark bond more now, trying to help repair the wound left there by their mother.

Midnight woke up a bit more slowly but as soon as she saw her brothers she stopped herself from freaking out and instead just smiled.

"I'm glad that's over," She said with a sigh.

"Why does my spark hurt?" Bee asked, still not fully understanding the complexity of spark bonds.

"We'll explain Bee," Midnight said softly then turning to Ratchet she said: "Can we have some time alone?" He nodded and left them.

"We sure have a lot to talk about, but I know one thing, we will be a family forever, nothing can change that."

(***)

Blue Jay: Are we done no! Theres more now we're just goingt o do one-Shots!  
Illustriousgiraffe:1 Calm done or I'll knock you out and yes Jay is


	7. Chapter 7

**Family forever part 7 Don't kill me I know its late!**

Prowl and Bee lay in a heap on the ground, still overcoming the shock of what had happened in the last few seconds, their mother had come and attacked them, kicked them to the ground, and threatened the entire crew of the ship.

Ratchet and optimus flanked Downfall's left and the twins stood directly behind her. Bulkhead and Jazz stood to her right and Midnight, who was standing, petrified, directly in front of her insane mother whom she hadn't seen in 8 years and was currently getting pretty tired of seeing her every few hours when she decided to attack.

Downfall lunged for her daughter but was cut off by Optimus who smacked her across the room with his sword.

she quickly recovered and attacked the bots closest to her. She jabbed her arm blades at Jazz who was shooting energon rounds at her. He dodged most of her slashed but got cut up, it would have been worse if Bulkhead hadn't stormed in and slammed Downfall against the wall.

"You are all weaklings," She said shoving the big brute off of her "and i could destroy you with only the power i posses in my little digit," she said, actually heaving Bulkhead into the air and throwing him into Optimus and Ratchet.

Bee Prowl and Midnight stared in awe, how could one bot be so powerful, they weren't even sure that Optimus could pick Bulkhead up, let alone throw him.

Prowl suspected that she could do this only because she had no love in her spark and let evil consume her, when he fought, he always felt bad for killing bots, this monster didn't care whom she killed, and that was why they couldn't let her take over the planet.

Prowl figured they better get up from their vulnerable heap and help the frozen in place Midnight.

Bee and Prowl untangled themselves and ran up to their sister.  
"Midnight, we need to move," he said tugging her arm. she wouldn't budge.

"Our friends are getting hurt because of us, we have to go somewhere else," Bee said, surprising Prowl with how wise the staement was. It seemed to do the trick, Midnight stumbled forward a bit, she couldn't live with herself if anyone got hurt because of her.

"You're right Bee," she said taking his hand, "we should take this somewhere where we won't endanger anyone else."

They all turned and ran for the door, making sure Downfall saw them run past so she would follow. It worked and she ran after them.

Downfall paused her running for mere seconds to throw a grenade into the doorway of the previous room, if no one could follow then no one could serve as a nuisance to her task of murdering her creations.

The doorway crumbled and blocked any way out.

Bee felt the shockwave first, since he was shorter, and looked up a this siblings. They all made optic contact and decided they didn't have time to see what it was, so they kept running, still not sure where they were going.

Prowl could sense Downfall coming close behind them and figured that their best bet, although a dangerous place for a fight, would be topside, on the outside of the ship.

Midnight caught on and led them to a ladder that would take them to the top of the ship. Prowl helped Bee on first and tried to do the same with Midnight but she refused and made him go up before her.

They ranout to the opening of the ship it was at lest a 4,0000 drop and they would die for sure, so jumping was not an option, but it might be a sufficient way of ridding the world of their horrible mother once and for all.

Just as they finished contemplating their surroundings and options they heard a loud crash and saw the hatch from the ladder fly off and fall down towards the surface. Their mom sure had a lot of anger.

"It's just us my little creations," She said, the insanity seeping into her words. "You will be considerably easier to offline now that those other bots aren't here to protect you." she said inching forward against the rush of the wind.

"We don't need to be protected!" Midnight yelled.

"Yeah," Bee agreed, "we can fight for ourselves." Bee said with confidence, even though he had barely any experience fighting.

"Very well, I don't really care what you believe because you will all be offline very soon, and it wont matter then will it?" She said tilting her head.

Downfall was tiring of this useless banter, she decided to make her move. She lunged forward with an amazing amount of balance considering the strong winds, Prowl pulled bBee out of the way before Downfall could knock him over, but she was quickly back on her feet.

The siblings stayed in a tight formation, Midnight on the right, Bee in the middle and Prowl on the left, leaving no space for Downfall to separate them. SHe attacked them with bullets, arm blades, and a volley of other weapons, trying to get them to move away from one another. She didn't really want to push them off,, she would rather watch them die at her own hands then watch them plummet to their deaths.

She was so focused on this that she didn't notice that they were actually inching her backwards and n a few feet she would be sent flying of the edge. Once she was close enough the wind would whisk her away.

They fought like this for several minutes, fending her off as one unit, shooting simultaneously, and blocking her shots. Once they were at the edge Downfall realized what was happening, but it was too late, the siblings all charged up their arm blasters and shot at one concentrated point on her armor.

She flew backwards and her scream was lost in the wind. The three just stood there, they had finally done it, they were relieved but at the same time felt pain in their sparks. Even if their mother hadn't returned the love through their bonds, they still had maintained the bond and thus felt the pain of her bond severing when she made contact with the ground.

They all flinched at once and gave each other solemn looks, but they had no time for grieving because seconds too late they saw the present their mother had left them as a dying wish, a bomb.

Time moved in slow motion as Bee turned to Hug prowl's leg and Prowl put an arm protectively around his siblings. they barely had time to kneel before time sped up again and a huge explosion rocked the ship. all at once, everything went completely black.

Bee came out of stasis first and shot up in to a sitting position, immediately lying back down because of the pain. Ratchet rushed to his side, looking over the monitor beside his berth.

Bee looked up with wide optics, he didn't even need to say anything for Ratchet to unerstand what he was asking.

"They are functioning, Bee, don't worry you'll all make it." Ratchet said watching the stress flow out of the youngling.

Bee looked to the berths at his sides, he was in the middle of his two older siblings, who were a bit banged up but loked fine for the most part.

Bee heard a groan and saw that Prowl was waking up. Prowl had similar reaction to Bee's, shooting upright and looking around, he was relieved to see that Bee was looking right back at him.

"Dad says we are gonna be fine," Be said to his older brother, finally getting used to the fact that Ratchet was their real father. Ratchet would be reaching out through their family spark bond more now, trying to help repair the wound left there by their mother.

Midnight woke up a bit more slowly but as soon as she saw her brothers she stopped herself from freaking out and instead just smiled.

"I'm glad that's over," She said with a sigh.

"Why does my spark hurt?" Bee asked, still not fully understanding the complexity of spark bonds.

"We'll explain Bee," Midnight said softly then turning to Ratchet she said: "Can we have some time alone?" He nodded and left them.

"We sure have a lot to talk about, but I know one thing, we will be a family forever, nothing can change that."

(***)

Blue Jay: Are we done no! Theres more now we're just goingt o do one-Shots!  
Illustriousgiraffe:1 Calm done or I'll knock you out and yes Jay is  
11/16


	8. Kill me Now my laptops hate me

Family Forver part 8

* * *

PROWL POV

4_ weeks bed rest, lovely, just lovely. I look over at bumblebee who is sitting up in his berth playing with toy cars and Midnight who was reading a book. All our beds are_ pushed togther.

"Do_ you what to play with me?" Bumblebee asked handing a car to prowl.  
"Sure." I said taking the car from bumblebee rolling it around the bed.  
"You boys mind if I join?" Midnight asked picking a car up._

3RD PERSON POV

Ratchet looked at his creations playing around With each other, it made him happy that they would no longer have to run from their dysfunctional mother.

"Do you think that they have forgiven me?" Ratchet asked Optimus as they walked down the hallway.

"Prowl and midnight will in time, but bumblebee is too young to fully understand, he is a kid, only 4 he shouldn't even be fighting at this age and he was born as a glimmer of hope, so souldn't you just let him be the kid that he is, only caring about playing and who is paying attention to him?" Optimus asked looking at him.

"Yes he's a sparkling but hes 8 still"

"He has been aged by the war, he has had to grow up too fast than any sparkling should, that and he has been hit on the head one too many times and now mentally thinks as though he is 8. His siblings treat him with the respect an 8 year old deserves though." Optimus said

"Yes but how do we get him back to a sparkling?"ratchet asked, when his creations were injured Ratchet was hopeless with medical knowledge and simply let Optimus help him.

"Treat him like one, it'll take little while untill he'll act like one but in time I think he will accept it, as long as we can act as a caring family."

(^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^)  


_A/N Sorry about the writing._


	9. Last chap

**Family Forever part 9**

Blue Jay: Hey guys guess Illustriousgiraffe said I can torture bumblebee hehe.

Illustriousgiraffe: You guys sould be scared anyway (I love Bee! I never said that...maybe)

"talking"

'com link'

:Bond talking:

(^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^)

PROWL POV

I looked at bumblebee who had fallen into recharge with his helm in my lap, and then over to midnight who was brooding. She had gotten mad at her book and hit dad in the head with it, it was really funny, I wish bumblebee was awake to see it. The day had gone well, and I was tired I powered down as I thought about how nice it was to be with my family.

When I woke up Midnight was reading the book she had retrieved from the floor after hitting dad on the head with it. Bumblebee was still recharging.

"Are you going to read that book? I mean every time you read more than a few pages you get angry, I just don't want to get hit in the helm with that thing." I said smiling. She made the gesture of throwing the book and I flinched, chuckling when she put the book back down.

"Garr I hate this book so much." She said, in quiet voice as not to wake our slumbering brother.

"What are you even reading?" I asked trying to look at the book but, laid back down because of the pain.

"Maximum ride never more, And it sucks," she said closing the book violently.

"Done?" I asked.

"Yep cam I throw it now?" She asked.

"No," I said, "My whole body hurts. And am hungry, not really in the best shape to get him by a flying book" Midnight laughed at that.

"Then comm dad and ask if we can have something to eat." she said.

Prowl put his head up to his comm 'Dad can we have something to eat?'

'Yeah one sec' Ratchet replied, getting used to being called dad.

Ratchet came in a minute or two later with two cubes of energon and a Sippy cup.

"How are you guys? Lonely?" Ratchet asked.

"No we're good" Prowl replied, raising a hand.

"Dad think fast!" Midnight said throwing her book at him.

It flew towards the old mech and hit him square in the optic.

"Holy frag!" He yelled, "That hurt midnight!"

"Yeah but dude that was funny!" She said laughing, Prowl chuckling along with her."Grrr am going back to the med bay" Ratchet said, walking out.

I looked at midnight who was reading a book

"What are you reading now?" I asked looking at her and trying to see what was on the datapad she was so engrossed in, "Are you going to throw that, because if so am going to find a corner."

"Haha am pages into the book, and it's called the hungers games." Midnight said looking up as I handed her a cube.

"Yeah good to know, so can I read never more?" I asked taking the book off the floor, not sure if I really wanted to see what had upset her so much, but deciding it was worth it to overcome the boredom I took the book from my sister.

"Sure, but no throwing it at me, I still can't feel anything but pain" Midnight said.

"Ok."

5 pages in the book

"Grrr this is crap!" I yelled throwing the book at the door and looking at midnight who had fallen asleep, I realized that I was very tired as well and decided to take a nap.

Hours later

"Midnight why am I reading this?" I asked my sister as I throw the very beaten data pad at the door again, I was surprised it hadn't glitched yet.

I looked at bumblebee who was drinking his engon out of his Sippy cup, the data pad was inches away from where he was sitting, good thing I didn't hit him with the data pad.

"I don't know why you're reading it." she said " Can we sit on the on the floor and forget annoying depressing books?" She asked

"Yeah good idea" I said picking Bumblebee up sitting him on the floor. I walked over to Midnight helping her up, holding her waist for support as she tried to sit down slowly.

"Dad is going to be mad," I say, watching Bee playing with his blocks.

"Yeah, but I need to walk again and so does bumblebee." Midnight said sitting down and picking up Bee's Sippy cup.

"At least bumblebee is acting like his 4 for now." I said looking at bumblebee.

Ratchet walked into the room several minutes later and looked at us.

"What are you doing you guys are supposed to be in bed!" Ratchet yelled.

"Sorry, what are we supposed to do?" Midnight asked, "We need to get up for short periods of time so me and Bee can get back on our feet and try walking again, we have to almost completely relearn it you know."

"Fine but be careful" Ratchet said walking out, his creations were so reckless sometimes, and sometimes they were right, other times not so much.

Bumblebee laughed as his block tower got knocked over.

"Oh no, looks like we're going to have to make a new one" Midnight said in a singsongy voice picking some blocks up again and helping Bee stack them.

"There." I said looking over our tower. I looked over at Bee, his optics was dimming, he needed to recharge.

"Come on time for bed." I said picking bumblebee up put him on my berth so he could crawl to his. Before I got into my own berth I held out a hand to Midnight, she gladly accepted and heaved herself up from the floor.

"Stop!" She yelled sunliy holding her chest and stomach.

"I'm sorry! Do you need Ratchet?" I asked, she nodded.

: Dad we need you. Something wrong with midnight.: I said

: Ok tell her not to move I'll be there in a min:

"Ok what's wrong with midnight?" Dad asked walking up to us with a concerned look on his faceplates.

"My chest and stomach hurts" Midnight said.

"Ok let's get her on her berth and go from there." Dad said helping her up and walking to her to her berth.

"What's wrong with midnight?" Bumblebee asked looking at us.

"Nothing bee go to sleep." I said getting in my berth tired and hurting also.

"You're in pain aren't you? So is bumblebee." Dad asked.

"Yes bumblebee is trying to hide it." I said, "He's still got some overprotective eight year old left tin him."

"Your moving to fast guys, if you're going to get on the floor and stuff do it slow." He said.

"Get some rest I'll be back with engon later." Dad said walking out midnight was asleep already I closed my optics letting sleep take me.

(###################################################################################)

Blue Jay: I got done with this like 2:35 in the morning. I was trying to write a song to. Is jaden a doy name because am a girl and my name is jaden?

Illustriousgiraffe: Anyway we don't own anything just the story R&R!


	10. Nightmares

Blue Jay: Ok so I've gone through 2 laptops in 2 weeks, fun. Anyway this is nightmares, you know just

Nightmares going to somebots room.

Illustriousgiraffe: Yeah, laptops don't like you. Anyway (Put something you what have) IDK WHAT THISMEANS?

Blue Jay: I am tired

Illustriousgiraffe: Then go to sleep and I won't have to deal with you.

Blue Jay: Zzzzzzzzz

Illustriousgiraffe: Enjoy

(#################################################################################)

Bumblebee opened his eyes and looked around the room, seeing that his brother and sister were not there, he got out of his bed and went to see if prowl was awake. Walking into the room he approached the bed. Prowl opened his eyes, seeing that bumblebee walking to him.

"Hey bee. What you doing?" Prowl asked picking him up and looking at the clock, it was 2:45 AM

"Nightmare. Megatron killed you and midnight!" Bumblebee said hiding his face in prowl's chest.

"It's ok bee nobody's going to hurt us or you." Prowl said looking at his door, to his surprise it opened. "Midnight, what brings you to the room of awsomeness?"

"Oh HAHA funny, I am the awsome one. Anyway, I'm here because I had a nightmare." Midnight said walking in and sitting on the bed with Prowl and Bee.

Ratchet walked past the open door of Prowl's room, surprised to see his three creations awake, " What in the name of primes are you guys doing up?" Ratchet asked walking in.

"Hey look the whole family" Midnight said looking at her little brother who reached for Rachet.

"Nightmare, anyone else?" Prowl asked giving bumblebee to ratchet.

"Me too." said Ratchet.

"How about you guys lay down and I'll sing you guys a song?" Ratchet asked Midnight. She just lied down, head on Prowls chest. Ratchet started to sing...

I remember tears steaming down your face when I said "I'll never let you go" when all those shadows almost kiledl your light remember you say "Don't leave me have alone" But all thats dead and passed tonight

just close your eyes the sun is going down

You'll be alright no one can hurt you now

come mroning light you and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window daring everything is on fire the war outside our door keeps raging on hold on to this lullbay even when the miusic's gone gone

Ratchet looked at bumblebee in his arms seeing that he fall asleep. Looking at Prowl and Midnight that was falling asleep slowly

just close your eyes the sun is going down

You'll be alright no one can hurt you now

come mroning light you and i'll be safeand sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

La, La (La La)

La, La (La La)

Ratchet looked at Prowl he fall asleep head haging off the bed.

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

La, La (La La)

La, La (La La)

Just close your eyes the sun is going down

You'll be alright no one can hurt you now

Come mroning light you and I'll be safe and sound

Ratchet looked at midnight she was asleep her head on prowls chest legs haging off the bed

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

Ooh, Ooh (7X)

Ratchet saned up and place bumblebee on the bed next to prowl pulling a blanet over them he walked out and when to his room

( )

Blue Jay: Ok the song is safe and sound by taylor swift.

Illustriousgiraffe: Yeah I think jay is going to fall asleep now

Blue Jay: Zzzzzz

Illustriousgiraffe:Yeah R&R!

I DIDNT REALLY EDIT IT BUT GOOD SONG CHOICE YEAH


	11. Little Tree

The entire family had decided to go on vacation after such a traumatizing experience. They could use a break, a new place that wouldn't bring back painful ghosts or dark nightmares.

Ratchet had chosen the perfect place, a planet that had very little metal, most organic life actually. It was peaceful and not intergalactically active. The perfect place to go for a relaxing vacation with no interaction with any cybertronians or anything to make them feel uncomfortable.

It would be a new, exciting experience. A planet whose ground was not metal, but made of something called dirt, and scattered with a substance called water.

Bumblebee sat in prowl's lap looking out the window, he couldn't even imagine a planet that wasn't like cybertron, how could the ground and buildings not be metal? Ratchet had shown them a picture and the planet was strangely green and blue, very different from the silver home Bee knew.

Prowl was very excited, he was also intrigued by the strange coloring of the planet. He wondered how the beings who lived their could survive somewhere without metal, did they have an allspark as well?

Midnight was equally as ecstatic to be going on vacation, and, as she had discovered after doing some research on their small internet system, she discovered that it was a time of year for celebrating, something called christmas, it sounded fascinating.

She had read that it was a time of year where there were many holidays like Chanukah, and Kwanza. It was a time of giving and family, just what their slightly disheveled family needed, some stability and bonding.

Ratchet looked back at his three creations as he flew the small ship they were using as transport, he was so happy they were all together.

A few hours later they had landed in a dense thicket of things called trees, apparently the unit of trees was called a 'forest', the things were ranging in sizes, from high branches taller then them to small saplings shorter than Bee.

They walked slowly out of the ship, looking around in awe. The ground felt strange underneath their peds it squished with a certain sponginess that was completely foreign to them, usually their peds had no affect on the hard metal ground of their home, but know they made large holes wherever they chanced to step.

Bee was quite enjoying it, stomping around in the mud and looking at his little footprints, Prowl was poking at a tree, and midnight was confusedly staring at the single sun in the sky, maybe their other sun had already set?

Ratchet figured they would set up camp here and stay for the rest of the day to get used to their surroundings and then go find alt modes in the morning so they could explore, he hoped this planet had modern forms of transportation they could easily transform into.

The nest morning after a good nights rest the family headed out towards the edge of the forest and saw a strange grey strip of harder, less malleable ground. they ducked into the trees when they heard the swoosh of a car and saw headlights coming round the bend.

It was a dark blue sports car, and Midnight did not hesitate in calling dibs and scanning it for her alt mode.

the day continued like this until each bot had found a proper alt mode and had adjusted to the new form.

they drove until they reached a small grouping of buildings, it was a small town, but to them it seemed very, very small, not at all something that would qualify as a town back on cybertron.

There were lots of people out and about, milling around with colorful bags, some wearing similar red heats with white trims. These inhabitants looked like smaller, fleshier versions of themselves, Ratchet wondered if they could transform.

They pulled up to a parking lot that was filled with trees, except they didn't appear to be attached to the ground as they had been in the forest and some were in netted bags. they saw people carrying them two and fro, tying them to cars and pointing into the assortment of different sizes, trying to choose which one to take home.

They pulled out of the lot after much observation and a long comm argument between prowl and midnight, Prowl horrified that they were selling these organisms like scrap metal, and Midnight telling him it was just a strange custom of its people and that they were just trees.

When they returned from their visit, they had seen a wide assortment of decorations and lights and such and decided to try and celebrate this strange holiday.

They took out some repair and scrap metal they had lying in the back of the ship and with Ratchet's handy welding hand, managed to make some sort of strange cybertronian star. It actually kind of looked like cybertron, but that was fine, they were doing this holiday their way, besides they didn't really understand it that much.

They placed the star on one of the tallest tree in their small clearing, Ratchet holding bee on his shoulders, and Bee in turn placing the 'star' on the tree.

Bee decided to make some of the twinkling things he had seen in the trees in town out of some old malfunctioning lightbulbs and some copper wire. He strung them on and asked his dad to weld them in certain places and pretty soon he actually had a string of working lights, well almost working, they would flicker now and them, but other than that they were fine.

Prowl swiftly strung the string on to the tree, using other trees as perches when he started having to string them higher.

They threw some strange hunks of scrap metal on as ornaments and stood back to admire their work. The abnormally large Christmas tree glimmered with its many sharp pieces of possibly dangerous metal, and the precariously perched mini-cybertron shining on the top. It was quite the sight to see, a whole mush of cultural misunderstanding and eagerness to try new things out was actually very interesting indeed.

ratchet finally spoke up, "So this is quite the strange holiday, is it not?" HIs creations nodded in agreement, still somewhat transfixed by the glowing tree. "why dont we compare what kind of information we managed to scour up on our little adventure."

Bee chimed in first running up excitedly to his dad and hugging his leg, craning his neck to look up into his father's optics. "I heard they have a fat burglar that brings little kids delight by breaking into their houses and stealing their cookies."

"well thats.. interesting," Midnight said coming up behind Bee. "I found that the younglings get of off their educational cycle and have time to spend learning about the wonders of shopping and shoving around others to get presents."

"I saw a bunch of glowing people standing on lawns of houses and places of worship, must be some sort of strange job that they get paid for, its a bit creepy though." Prowl said calmly.

Ratchet, who was pretty sure he might have been the only one with any correct tidbit of info then said, "Well i think that it a time for giving and receiving presents and being with your family." He said enveloping them all in a hug.

He gave them each a small package, looking at them expectantly, waiting for them to open their gifts. They began to unwrap the colorful material, the likes of which they had never seen. Prowl did a scan only to find out that it was made of the same stuff as trees, he threw his arms up in exasperation, "These poor trees are oppressed, the humans use them for everything!"

Bee giggled, Midnight smiling along with her younger brother.

They continued to open their gifts finally egtting past the all of protecting layering called wrapping paper.

Bee found a small replica of a thing called train and immediately began rolling it around in the dirt. Midnight got a little box, made of wood much to Prowl chagrin, that was ornately decorated and to her delight played music every time she opened the top.

Prowl was delighted to find that his gift was not some abused form of a tree, but his very own little tree.


	12. Chapter 12

I find myself thinking about the days of my sparklinghood. I had no worries, no cares, just a simple minded sparkling with nothing to fear. But I'm even happier now than I was then, with my family I feel completely at ease. No one knows that we're royalty, and for the first time in years I'm free.

I turn form the wall I had been contemplatively staring at and turn to face my brother and sister, who are sleeping peacefully. I bask in the peaceful feeling of being able to rest, enjoying the quite, when I am suddenly interrupted by a gruff voice.

"Going to forgive me?" I turn around to my father, a mech I once hated for deserting us, but whom I now see in a better light, as a father who cared, rather than a careless bot who left his sparklings behind.

"Yes." I say turning back to the sunrise. Ratchet turned to look at me, knowing something else was on my mind.

"They're going to take one of us back to Cybertron to rule, aren't they?" I asked, already knowing that the peace could not have lasted forever.

"Yes." Ratchet said turning to look at the sunrise. "They won't take Bumblebee because he is too young to know what is happing."

"They won't take you after all those years of fighting." I said in response, I wasn't trying to be mean, but really after such a long time stuck in an endless war many bots would doubt his ability to rule peacefully and with stability in mind.

"They would take prowl and you, even if you're been fighting you're still too young to really know why we're fighting. It hasn't corrupted you yet" Ratchet said with a sigh, he did have a point, after a year or two away from my brothers I thought I began to think I was loosing my mind, always wondering what we were fighting for, or maybe it was just being hit in the head so many times…

"I know why we're fighting, it's just that you would think about how much we lost it'll be over by now." I really didn't want to leave and I would fight for that if it came to that.

"I don't think you should worry, Prowl won't let you or Bumblebee leave."

"Yeah. But I'll sure miss him if he's the one to go" I said, looking over at the form of my sleeping brother, who may or may not have been awake and listening in on our conversation.

Later that day Prowl pov

I really can't think, The only though on my processor is how I'm going to get Sentinel to let us go.

"Prowl!" I think that was Midnight or Bulkhead. the voice was a bit far away so it was hard to tell. "Prowl?" said the voice, this time it was much closer and obviously belonged to his sister.

"Yes?" I yelled dropping out of my tree.

"I found out that we don't have to go to Cybertron if we don't want too!" She said running up to me and giving me a hug.

Short I know but I'll try to update soon!

Blue Jay: I'm tired

Illustriousgiraffe: I will kock you out again! (Holds pan)


End file.
